


A Love Like Legend

by chaosprince-apollo (CasTheButler)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, firefam - Freeform, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/chaosprince-apollo
Summary: Buck and Eddie realise they've been married for a while despite the fact they haven't had a wedding or said any vows.ORI write like 3000 words of dumbassery and introspection?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 236
Collections: Buddie Trick or Treat





	A Love Like Legend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckdiaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/gifts).



> 1\. I wrote this for the Buddie Trick or Treat Exchange, It has become half treat and half trick and definitely all fluff. I really hope you like it. 
> 
> 2\. I wrote the entire thing on mobile, so like forgive me, please? I beg of you. This is also the first Buddie fic I've written ever and the first anything I've written for a while so I'm probably a little rusty. Also, this is the first fic I'm writing under this pseud because I wanted to change my name because...well growth.
> 
> 3\. I haven't given a rating but this fic does have smut HOWEVER if you only want fluff you can read up to the line [ "Yeah you are man," Chimney teases. ] and then just stop.
> 
> 4\. I'm pretty sure I tagged the right person but I am in fact paranoid.

* * *

It's barely the start of October when Buck injures himself, again. It isn't anything too serious - a minor wrist strain, but he is off work for a couple of weeks so he's holed up with Eddie to make life that much easier to manage. 

Besides, who wouldn't want to hang out with Christopher Diaz almost every day?

This is how Buck finds himself leaning haphazardly on Eddie's shoulder scrolling through Netflix, sharing a bottle of red wine Chimney and Maddie had recommended. Buck decides on Avatar the Last Airbender because it's fun and easy. Also because he's a sulky child when he's hurt, he's willing to admit it. 

"Do you ever think about getting married?" Eddie asks out of nowhere and Buck startles. 

"To you?" He asks, like a damn fool. He can feel Eddie shake just slightly with laughter, even if the other man doesn’t make a sound.

“I meant generally,” Eddie responds. Buck sighs and sits up properly, pausing the show. This feels like one of those deep and meaningful conversations where they dance around their feelings without saying anything. Buck is aware he likes Eddie, he’s even aware Eddie likes him back, but both of them are too chicken shit to make the first move. 

“A bit, I guess,” Buck begins and then amends his answer. There’s no point lying to Eddie, “A lot actually, when Abby first left you know? I thought she was coming back and I was going to ask her. I thought I’d ask her and we’d be happy but then when she finally came back she was already engaged and I was over it, over her - but it still stung to know,” Buck causes for a breath studying Eddie’s face. “Ali was different, I liked her but I never once entertained the idea of getting married because it never felt like we got much past casual and now, I still think about it. The marriage, the kids, the mortgage on the house…” he trails off because he’s starting to ramble and to this day he can hear his father’s voice telling him to not talk so much, or so loudly. 

“Abby wasn’t good enough for you,” Eddie interjects when there’s a pause in Buck’s train of thought. 

Buck rolls his eyes. “Maybe I wasn’t good enough for her,” he says, holding up a hand to stop Eddie from arguing that Buck was more than good enough. “I don’t mean that in a self-deprecating way, more like you and Shannon for example,” Eddie frowns at that and Buck feels guilty for bringing up Eddie’s dead ex-wife, he soldiers on with his point anyway. “Like neither of you were bad people, you’re a good father and she was a good mother despite the flaws and mistakes you both made both as people and parents. I’m not judging, you know I’ve made mistakes with Christopher too and you know I’m basically a mess of a human being. My point is you were both human, both good people but you were never ever good for each other. You weren’t good enough to work because you weren’t what the other needed.”

“Oh,” Eddie says rather succinctly, picking at the arm of the couch a little. Buck’s never seen him at such a loss for words. 

“So with Abby, I didn’t realise at the time because she settled me, but she wasn’t the right person for me.”

There’s silence for a long while after that. Buck thinks that maybe he should turn the show back on, just ignore the feeling of emotions swirling in his stomach. Eddie is avoiding his gaze and he thinks maybe he took this a little too deep down the rabbit hole. 

“Do you though? Think about marrying me?” Eddie questions curiously, still barely looking at Buck.

“Almost every day,” Buck replies honestly, “But I think there’s a lot of steps we need to cover before that idea is even remotely entertained.”

“I’ve never dated a man before,” Eddie says and Buck laughs, warmth spreading through his entire body.

“Do you want to?” Buck asks.

“Yes,” Eddie replies, leaning forward to kiss Buck gently on the cheek. 

* * *

Eddie is nervous. He should never have asked Buck on a date. Buck, on the other hand, is currently relaxing on the bed while Eddie tries to pick out a shirt.

"The red one is sexy on you," Buck tells him, and Eddie can feel his heart sticking in his throat.

"Thanks," he manages to splutter out, slipping the item of clothing on and teaming it with dark denim jeans and a pair of boots. He has to admit it's a good look.

"Are you planning on changing or are you just going to go to the restaurant in your sweats?" 

Buck grins and rolls himself off the bed, he stands and lifts his t-shirt over his head, "You just wanna get me naked Diaz," he teases, moving towards Eddie with a swagger in his step that Eddie has seen countless times before.

"I've seen you shirtless before," Eddie points out. In fact, he's seen Buck fully naked, the man is hardly ashamed of himself. Still, Eddie looks, not hiding the swirl of white-hot lust he's feeling. Buck seems more than satisfied by this because he saunters passed Eddie to pull open the bottom drawer of the dresser. That's when Eddie realises Buck has a drawer and he's not sure when that happened.

_ "Fuck," _ he says eloquently and Buck looks at him oddly. "Sorry, it’s nothing, go get changed the Uber will be here in about fifteen minutes." Luckily Buck doesn't argue.

* * *

Eddie is pretty much silent for the car ride and Buck isn't sure if he should worry about it or not. After all, Eddie is a pretty stoic guy who plays his emotions pretty close to his chest. 

The Uber driver parks and Buck thanks him as he pushes the door shut. 

"Are you okay man?" He asks Eddie, hoping this isn't about second thoughts. He can't really judge though, he's got plenty of doubts himself.

Eddie blinks and smiles weakly. "Honestly, I'm scared about us."

"We could just go home and order takeout and watch super unrealistic action movies," Buck replies, trying to sound like he doesn't care.

"We're going inside Evan," Eddie says firmly and Buck’s eyes snap to him.

"It feels like I'm in trouble when you call me Evan," Buck teases, ignoring the fact that apparently his dick really  _ really  _ appreciated Eddie's tone. He's not exploring that standing on the curbside. 

Eddie hums and pulls the restaurant door open, ushering Buck inside. The place is small but not cramped, and a hostess is quick to show them to their table. Buck can feel Eddie's knees press against his and he's a little scared how much he likes it. His brain must short circuit because he looks up from the menu to find Eddie staring. Buck ducks his head with embarrassment. He feels like he's a fifteen-year-old kid again. Luckily he manages to compose himself enough to order himself a beer when the waiter asks if they'd like any drinks.

"You know how you're really good with Chris," Eddie says, framing it like a question. "Maybe because you're basically a big child yourself," he teases.

"Thank you?" Buck says, wondering where on earth this is going.

"I uh," Eddie visibly swallows and leans forward, "I've noticed you've stopped going back to your apartment even though your arm is healed and I was thinking maybe it's time you stop paying rent on a place you don't live in," he says and Buck's face feels warm. He's saved from having to respond immediately by the waiter asking if they're ready to order.

Buck hasn't even looked at the menu but clearly Eddie has because he orders for both of them with a dazzling smile and hands over the menus. This has got to be a kink honestly Buck thinks.

"So do you want to move in?" Eddie prompts and Buck kind of wishes for a repeat of the bread choking incident. He could handle that, Eddie could handle that.

"I mean can I think about it?" Buck asks even though the answer is yes and he pretty much lives at Eddie's anyway. "I just, um I'm pretty sure we want the same stuff but I've got a history of not thinking shit through."

"I'm aware," Eddie says, "take your time."

The food is amazing when it comes, it's pretty basic ingredients but Buck knows that even though he's a decent cook he'd never be able to make something this delicious. He practically inhales the food.

"Buck," Eddie says, sounding distressed. "You're moaning."

Buck freezes. "Oh, ohhh, sorry," he says, hoping Eddie was the only one to hear him. He studies Eddie's face. "You like it," he accuses.

"Yeah man, I like it."

* * *

By the time the meal is over Eddie's had enough beers to give him a comfortable buzz but he's still aware of himself and very, very aware of Buck.

No wonder everyone throws themselves at the guy. Although strictly speaking Eddie wants to throw Buck around. Not in a fight and not to prove his stronger, just...

Eddie wants to push Buck against a solid wall and kiss his neck. 

Somehow he manages to keep his hands to himself on the uber drive home and make it through the front door.

"I'm going to call Abuela and check on Christopher," he says as Buck yawns. 

"Tell him I love him, I'm going to go change into a pair of tracksuit pants and collapse into a bed," Buck says sleepily, and Eddie just  _ knows  _ he means Eddie's bed and not the one in the spare bedroom. He's ready to start screaming about how dumb they are.

"How did it go?" Isabel demands as soon as the call connects. Eddie can hear Christopher giggle in the background and can't help but smile.

"Uh fine, I'm pretty sure it went really well," he tells them ducking his head sheepishly even though he can't be seen.

"I'm happy for you daddy!" Christopher says. "Can you ask Buck if he wants to come trick or treating we can wear matching costumes," he asks excitedly and Eddie can't help but smile.

"Sure Mijo, he'd love that and he loves you too. He's just very sleepy right now. You must be too." Eddie replies, hinting that Christopher should be getting his butt into bed.

"We're all tucked in and in our PJs," Isabel informs him "And we read two very nice stories."

"Sounds great, I love you, Christopher. Thank you so much Abuela, have a good night," he says not wanting to keep them up.

He stumbles into his room and sure enough, there's Buck sprawled across it. A pillow tucked under his head. Eddie rolls his eyes and tucks himself in behind his friend? Best friend? Lover? He throws an arm around Buck's waist and slides one of his legs between Buck's thighs before straining to reach over and flick off the lamp. It's mere moments before he's passed out.

* * *

Buck wakes up feeling satisfied and very groggy. The thing that wakes him is a knocking on the door signalling that Isabel has brought Christopher home which is great. The problem is Eddie is sound asleep next to him and doesn't seem to be budging 

Buck groans untangling himself from limbs and blankets, pulling on a t-shirt to answer the door. 

"Bucky!" Christopher says cheerfully leaning in so Buck will hug him. Buck scoops him up and puts Christopher on his hip, holding him easily with one hand so he can shake Isabel's hand with the other

"Would you like to come in for breakfast?" Buck asks. He feels a little like he's treating Eddie's house as his own and maybe he should have fewer hang-ups, but also it's Eddie's Abuela, not some random stranger.

"Not today querido, I have some errands to run," she says. She kisses Christopher on the cheek and takes her leave.

Buck closes the door after her and puts Christopher down. "Alright, I'm thinking pancakes for breakfast."

Christopher giggles "So long as you don't burn them," 

Buck places a hand on his heart in mock offence. "I'm not your father," he jokes.

Christopher looks at him strangely for a few moments with a frown on his face. "Aren't you? I mean a kid at school has two dads who look after him," of course this is when Eddie walks out.

Buck can see his best friend's face cycle through several different emotions but he breathes easy when none of them are negative.

"Do you," Eddie glances at Buck. "Are you okay with Buck being your dad?" 

Christopher looks pretty perplexed at the question "Yes of course."

And that, for the most part is that Buck is sure there'll be a longer discussion later about the logistics of it all but for now Christopher is happy and Eddie seems happy and Buck promised pancakes.

* * *

Buck leaves just after breakfast and Eddie's not sure if the tugging feeling in his chest gets better or worse. It's not a bad feeling it's just a lot. Eddie hasn't dated anyone since Shannon, not seriously at least. There were three or four casual dates he had with Chris' teacher last year and the one - somewhat disastrous date - with a friend of Lena's.

Buck is different though because there feels like an end goal, a forever goal. Eddie wants Buck to be there. For breakfasts, for trips to the zoo, for skinned knees, for tantrums, for laughter, for good night kisses, for bad cooking adventures. He wants to share happiness and sadness and wonder.

All things the already share but he's hoping this next part of their relationship will involve less clothes because he really wants to fuck Buck into the mattress.

Which honestly… may involve some slightly awkward research.

* * *

Buck throws himself onto Chimney's couch haphazardly and groans.

"What's wrong with you man?" Albert asks from where he's snacking in the kitchen.

"Buck is just overdramatic," Chimney says. "Seriously though what's wrong?"

Buck sits up and curls himself into one side of the couch. He'd been hoping Maddie would be around. He guesses Chimney and Albert are practically his brothers-in-law...or well he's not sure if that's how it works in terms of Albert but the kid is cool okay?

"I'm in love with Eddie," Buck says nervously.

"Yeah and?" Chimney asks. "Everyone knows that."

"The fact you guys keep denying your dating astounds me, nobody cares and you know it," Albert points out, taking a seat next to Buck and offering him a bowl of grapes. 

Buck takes a handful, "uh about that guys, we went on a date and it went really well."

"Finally," Chimney grumbles. Buck looks up and he's got the biggest grin on his face. "Maddie will be ecstatic, do you know how much I have to hear about how perfect you are? How you're practically married."

Buck's face turns bright red. "I'm...yeah...yeah we are so like I can't tell if we're moving too fast or too slow you know? Cause like with Abby I was ready to be all in and well Eddie's already being married and neither of those things worked out and…"

"...take a breath Buck," Chimney interrupts. "You shouldn't compare your and Eddie's relationship to anything else, especially when it's someone you no longer care about," he says, referring to the fact Buck has moved on. "Look, you and Eddie are a unit. We invite you to things as a pair. Everyone in your life kind of knows this was inevitable so what speed you guys move at is absolutely up to you guys."

"Yeah, and my friend Susi, her partners met and they were married three months later and they're still super happy with three kids," Albert pitches in. Chimney rolls his eyes and bumps his brother's shoulder.

"Not that we're saying to rush off to the courthouse or anything, but we support you. Eddie's one of the best things that happened to you," Chimney says.

"Thanks," Buck says and it portrays everything he needs to say.

* * *

They have a shift on Halloween which luckily finishes at 6 pm. It winds up being a two-car crash, a small kitchen fire, and some idiot who got his head stuck in a bucket. Unfortunately getting the woman out of the car had exasperated Buck's arm. Eddie knows because Buck is grumpy and snappish. He tells Hen to leave him alone a little too aggressively and Eddie grabs the back of his collar.

"Baby, it's the end of shift. Pull it together. We're going home to take Christopher Trick or Treating," he says and Buck visibly calms down.

"Yeah sorry Hen," Buck says sheepishly. 

Hen shakes her head in amusement, "You're not that scary Buck. "You guys should bring Christopher around to ours, Athena and Bobby are bringing Harry."

"Yeah, of course, we will!" Buck says happily. 

_ We _ Eddie thinks. it's something they always say, but this time it hits him. They aren't just friends who always hang out. Not just a team at work. They're taking their son Trick or Treating. Buck doesn't  _ need _ to refer to Eddie to make decisions about Christopher. 

It's a scary thought but also the most satisfying thing.

"You okay?" Chimney asks, startling him.

"I'm in love."

"Yeah you are man," Chimney teases.

* * *

They dress up as pirates and hit all the houses in the neighbourhood before taking Chris to hang out with Denny and Harry. In the end, they leave him there because Karen has time off and honestly the three boys begged for a sleepover.

Which is how they find themselves alone in the house, and Buck has to admit he's feeling kind of horny.

Okay, he's feeling a lot horny and Eddie looks really good in an open white shirt and pants that really show off his ass.

"You were so hot when you helped that mom and her little girl," Buck says kissing Eddie. It's not a soft kiss either, it's demanding.

Eddie laughs sitting down and pulling Buck into his lap. His hands run up and down Buck's sides. "Oh?" He prompts.

"Yeah, you were all in control and shit. It was good," Buck says grinding his hips into Eddie's.

Eddie groans, holding Buck tighter. "Fuck okay we need to go to the bedroom and you need to be naked and I definitely, definitely need to suck you off. 

"Yeah," Buck says weakly, visibly swallowing in anticipation before getting up and practically bolting to the bedroom. He practically tears his costume off. He can hear Eddie laughing at his antics, following behind at a much slower pass. Buck feels a little nervous, but the way Eddie looks at him, god the way Eddie looks at him.

"You look so good, just for me," Eddie says crawling on top of Buck and holding himself up. "You are the sexiest man I've ever seen in my life."

Buck reaches a hand up to cup Eddie's face. "Thank you."

Eddie kisses Buck softly. His mouth, his cheeks, his throat, down his chest until he reaches Buck's cock and licks a stripe up it. Buck shudders.

"I pre-warn you I've never done this before," Eddie says and Buck reaches down to play with his partner's hair.

"Somehow I think you'll do just  **fine** ," Buck says, his voice pitching up at the last word because Eddie swallows him down and Buck loses the ability to speak. 

It's not even that the blowjob is that great as far as blowjobs go - the fact it's Eddie though - It's Eddie with a firm grip on Buck's hips holding him down. It's Eddie's hair Buck has to grip a little too hard. It's Eddie's tongue on his dick.  _ It's Eddie's tongue on his dick. _

He cums screaming to that thought and he doesn't even think to warn him. "I'm so sorry," he says when he comes down from the bliss of orgasm to see Eddie wiping his mouth. 

"It's okay, I like that I could make you lose control like that. There's a lot of things I'd love to do to you, I have no plans on letting you go," Eddie says leaning forward to catch Buck's mouth in yet another kiss.

"I guess we should start practising then?" Buck jokes and Eddie rolls his eyes. 

"I think we're a little too exhausted for anything fancy tonight but can I borrow your hand for a minute?" 

"Oh fuck yes," Buck says and Eddie pulls down his pants and underwear, guiding the younger man's hand onto his hard cock. It's definitely a handful and the skin feels good against Buck's hand. He starts off slowly getting a feel for Eddie's body.

"That's good baby, really good," Eddie moans, wrapping his own hand over the top of Buck's forcing it tighter, "So perfect for me," Eddie pulls Buck against him. The material of his shirt is soft against Buck's skin. 

Buck feels him cum more than he hears him because Eddie's whole body shakes and Buck's hand becomes warm and sticky.

"I love you so much," Eddie says through a sated yawn.

"Mmmm," Buck hums. "We should sleep and in the morning when we wake up you should fuck me."

"I like that plan," Eddie says.

Buck gets up quickly to wash his hand and then crawls back into Eddie's arms. 

"I love you too by the way."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> with great feeling. fffffffuuuuuuccccckkkkk.


End file.
